Harry Potter and the Pokémon Adventure: Kalos
by CelestialGodSlayer16
Summary: *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

Nine year old Harry Potter let out a groan as he awoke to a pounding headache. ' _What happened?'_ he wondered groggily. He tried feeling around for his glasses, only to yelp as his arm seared in pain.

' _That's right,_ ' the boy thought. ' _Uncle Vernon beat me for doing freaky things again. But how in the world did Dudley's hair turn pink?'_

"All right…" Harry muttered to himself. "Let's try this again…" Once more he groped for his glasses, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his arm.

Finding them at last, he shoved them onto his face. He then quickly found the lamp switch and flicked it on. Lying back down, he breathed deeply and waited for the pain in his arm to fade into a dull throb before examining his wounds.

' _Not too bad,_ ' Harry thought in surprise. _"Looks like my arm took the brunt of the blows trying to shield myself. Better check the goods… Legs… check… Right arm… check…. Left arm, heck no.'_

"It's probably fractured," Harry muttered. "Maybe broken."

' _Why do I have to live like this?'_ Harry thought bitterly. ' _What have I done wrong? Did I do something to piss off God? Was I was an evil mastermind in a past life or something?'_

A growl broke him out of his angst. Harry looked around, startled before realizing that it was his own stomach.

' _That's right, I haven't eaten since lunch,'_ Harry remembered. ' _What time is it now?'_

Slowly, Harry sat up. He stood up shakily, banging his head on the bottom of the stairs in the process. Cursing, he reached for the door with his right arm… only to find it locked.

"Of course," Harry sighed, taking a seat once more. As he slowly sank back down into a lying position, his eyes began to sting.

' _I_ won't _cry,'_ Harry thought furiously, blinking the tears back. _'Not because of them._ '

Suddenly, a light pink glow began emanating from the kitchen. Harry sat up in surprise, only to groan as he jostled his arm. Slowly, he stood and peaked through the small 'window' of the cupboard door.

He saw a figure entering the hallway. Its form was hidden by a bright pink glow. Harry instinctively shrank back to avoid the figure detecting his presence.

This was futile, for the figure seemed to know he was already there. The figure was now standing before the cupboard door.

Harry let out a small whimper as the lock clicked and the door opened. The light was now blinding as it illuminated the small cupboard.

The figure stood tall and intimidating as it approached the small boy. It slowly leaned towards Harry, making the boy inch back until he felt the wall against his back. The figure leaned so close that it was face to face with Harry. The light was still too bright to make it out clearly.

The figure raised a hand, causing Harry to flinch and clench his eyes shut, awaiting the blow… Only to feel a tiny hand patting his head.

Harry opened his eyes only to yelp in shock as a pink cat-like creature floated in front of him, holding its paws to its mouth, giggling hysterically. The pink light had faded into a dim glow, just enough to see in the darkness.

"Mew mew mew," the creature giggled at his flabbergasted appearance.

"M-Mew?" Harry questioned. The creature looked confused.

"Mew?" it asked gesturing at Harry. It then gestured to itself. "Mew!"

"N-No, I'm Harry," the boy stuttered. "You're Mew?"

"Mew!" the creature said.

Suddenly Harry's stomach rumbled once again. Mew giggled and its eyes began glowing blue. Several plates of food suddenly appeared in front of Harry, startling the boy and causing him to fall off the bed.

Mew began giggling again as the boy picked himself up.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in awe.

"Mew?" Mew cocked its head. "Mew Mew!"

Mew's eyes began glowing once again and a fork appeared. The forks began floating and skewered pieces of food. The now food-laden fork floated in front of Harry.

Harry cautiously took the fork and took a bite. A moment later found him shoveling the food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Unknown to Harry, while he was eating, Mew's eyes were glowing once again. The New Species Pokemon watched in shock and sadness as she viewed Harry's memories. As she saw the boy's most recent memories and thoughts, she came to one conclusion: He had to get away from here.

Harry sighed contently as he pushed away the last plate of food. He looked up to see Mew watching him intently.

"Thank you, Mew," he said gratefully.

"Mew," the creature said softly. "Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew MEW Mew."

"Er," Harry said awkwardly. "I don't understand you."

"Mew…" the creature's eyes suddenly began glowing blue once more, only this time, Harry began glowing pink. Slowly, Harry's eyes closed, and he fell back, hitting the wall with a gentle thump. The creature poked Harry with it's tail, and satisfied with it's work, let loose a huge amount of pink light, similar to that of a supernova. In that brilliant flash of pink light, Harry Potter was gone from Number 4 Privet Drive.

 **(This is where I start putting in new stuff. Mew's POV by the way.) Italics for telepathy, which is basically going to be all of the dialogue for this next section.)**

As my pink psionic energy faded from my eyes, I could see that I had managed to arrive in the Hall of Origin, just like I had expected. However, what I didn't remember was that a meeting between the legendaries was happening right there and then. And of course, whenever a meeting happens, there's always a ton of arguing going on across the giant table we have in here, mostly between all the legendaries you would expect. Arceus was one of the only of the only calm legendaries right now, but I could tell that he was about to blow. And normally, I would be one of the biggest factors of this with my playful nature, but I wasn't here when the meeting started. Either way, I had to get everyone's attention. So, shifting into the form of an Exploud, I released the loudest Hyper voice that I could, which made everyone look at me due to the sound echoing of the walls. Thankfully, I had put Harry into a deep sleep, so he didn't wake up.

" _Mew, so glad you could finally join us,"_ Arceus said, _"Do you care to explain why you have brought a_ human _into the bi-annual meeting?"_ He asked, with a harsh tone to his voice. Of course, what he said drew everyone's gaze to Harry, and almost went into another uproar, had it not been for Arceus firing off a Hyper Beam.

 _"Certainly,"_ I replied, shifting back into my normal form. _"However, I think it would just be easier to show you."_ Gesturing to the middle of the table, I created a bubble that I could use to show what I had seen while using Mind Reader on Harry, which is what I did. Of course, most, if not all of my fellow legendaries had been shocked speechless.

 _"Do you see now why I had to do it? I couldn't let a pure, innocent child suffer from that. And I especially couldn't let him be used in that old man's plans. Of course, when I brought him here, I forgot that we would be holding a meeting, so I expected to see only you here Arceus,"_ I patiently explained. _"I was hoping that you could help me give him the happiness that he deserves."_

 _"And how would we do that, Mew?"_ Arceus asked.

 _"That…"_ I trailed off, unsure of what to say. After a second-long debate, I decided to be blunt about it. _"I have no idea."_ Of course, my words made everyone fall, anime-style.

 _"Um, can I say something?"_ A timid voice asked, drawing my look and see that it was the Shaymin tribe representative. Arceus nodded, giving consent for it to speak. Shaymin gathered itself, as it wasn't in it's more courageous form, and gave a suggestion that almost had myself banging my head against the table for not thinking of it.

 _"Why not leave him with Ash?"_ Various sounds of agreement were heard around the room as the legendaries each remembered their own encounters with the boy.

 _"And as for his Pokémon? If he is truly going to live here, he will end up receiving some eventually."_ Palkia pointed out, making me smile as I was reminded of the plan I had for that.

 _"Let him catch his own. I want to give him a present though, and to do so I need the help of the Unknown. I also require Dialga's help, as well as the assistance of Giratina to bring my plan to fruition."_

 _"And what exactly is this plan of yours?"_

 _"I just plan to give him something that no child should live without."_

 **(This time skip is brought to you by Ashachu.)**

*Third Person POV*

It was a normal day in the Ketchum household. Mr. Mime was dusting off all of Ash's badges, and Delia was working on a meal to share with Professor Oak and Tracey since they could get SO caught up in their work that they could forget to eat sometimes. But while she was peeling potatoes, a bright flash of pink light sent Mr. Mime running into the kitchen.

"MIME IME MR IME MIME MIME!" Mr. Mime yelled, tugging Delia's skirt and pointing into the living room. Slowly, she put the peeler down and walked into the room, only to see Mew floating around, looking at all of the badges and trophies her Ash collected over the years. What had her gasping was the injured boy floating alongside two eggs (1) in the pink bubble in the middle of the room, bringing Mew's attention to her.

"Mew mew mew MEW mew mew Mew!" Mew was rapidly gesturing to the boy in the bubble, before appearing to sigh when she realized that Ms. Ketchum (2) couldn't really understand her. Mew's eyes stated glowing blue, and Ms. Ketchum stiffened as Mew showed her every memory that Harry had growing up in England, all the years of abuse he had suffered, and one last parting message once the memories had finished: _'Please take care of this boy.'_ A second flash of light left Delia squinting as Mew teleported away, leaving Ms. Ketchum with the injured boy and the two eggs that came with him.

 **And End Chapter.**

 **So, how do you guys like this version? I know it's been longer than two weeks, so yes, the notes are going to come down, and I will be updating as many of my stories as I can today. I also might be making a youtube channel to discuss fanfiction with. Might. It all depends. Anyways, see you soon!**

 **Can anyone guess what these eggs hold?**

 **Does anybody know how it is in the anime? And by that I mean is it Mrs. Ketchum, or is it Ms.? If someone could tell me that would be awesome.**


	2. The Awakening

**A.N.: What up you guys? It's me, with the newest episode of Harry Potter and the Pokémon Adventure: Kalos. I was suddenly hit with inspiration out of the blue, plus I finally found the last episode of Season 16, so I just had to start writing. I really hope you like it, although it may be a little bit rushed since I wanted to post it today. I mostly corrected some grammar mistakes for the first part of the chapter, but there is some new stuff that I changed in the dialogue. I also wanted to add a little bit more to this chapter, but with the last sentence being like it is, I just didn't know how to do that. But anyways, enjoy!**

 **(Story START!)**

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon"-Normal Speech

' _Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon'_ -Telepathy/Pokémon Speech

" _ **Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon"**_ \- Thoughts

'Where am I?' Was Harry's first thought as he blinked through the blinding light. His cupboard never got this much light, so where could he be?

He began feeling around for his glasses and found them on a nearby nightstand. He frowned. 'These aren't my glasses.'

His glasses were wire rimmed, but by the feel of these, they were plastic. Regardless, he slipped them on and was surprised at how well they worked. 'They work better than my other pair!'

Now able to see, he glanced around the room. It was a simple room. The bed was made of dark wood and had red sheets. The floors were made of hardwood and the walls seemed to be made similarly. The curtains, which were open, were red as well.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice exclaimed. Harry flinched, and looked to his left to see a woman, roughly thirty five, sitting in an armchair, a book in her lap. She stood and walked over to Harry's bed, sitting down on the end of it.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked. "And where am I?"

"My name is Mrs. Ketchum, but you can call me Delia," the woman introduced herself. "And you're at my house in Pallet Town, in the Kanto Region."

"I'm Harry Potter," the raven-haired boy said. "But I've never heard of this place. Is it in England?"

"England?" the woman asked in confusion. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Surrey, England, United Kingdom," Harry replied. At Mrs. Ketchum's blank look, he tried elaborating. "It's right by London." He then remembered the incident from the night before. "There was this strange creature that kept saying 'Mew' over and over again. Does that mean anything to you? Because I think it brought me here."

Delia nodded. "Yes, Mew did bring you here," she confirmed. Her face hardened. "You were in terrible condition as well. Mew healed your wounds, but it couldn't do anything about the scars. From what I saw, you appeared to be suffering from abuse and malnutrition. Tell me, Harry. Were you abused?"

Harry looked away, which was all that Delia needed.

"I see," she muttered. "Well, Mew is a very powerful Pokémon, who knows where it got you from…"

"So, you've never heard of England?" Harry asked weakly. Mrs. Ketchum shook her head.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you like, Harry," Delia offered, seeing a hopeless expression growing on the boy's face. "I have a son that's about your age, though he'll be coming back from his Pokémon journey soon…"

"You keep saying that word," Harry observed. "Pokémon. What does that mean?"

The woman looked aghast. "You don't know what Pokémon are?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "No clue whatsoever?"

"No," Harry said in confusion. "Should I?"

Mrs. Ketchum slowly sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. "You don't know what Pokémon are…" she muttered. "Harry, Pokémon are creatures that inhabit every corner of the world."

"You mean like animals?" Harry asked.

"Somewhat," Delia replied. "Though normal animals are only seen few and far between, Pokémon are much more common. I suppose you could say they are animals, but with super powers."

"Okay, what?" Harry asked in confusion. "Animals with super powers?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded. "Mimey, would you please come in here?" She called out.

Harry watched in awe as a humanoid Pokémon came into the room. It was pink and white, and its arms were connected to its body via reddish spheres, and it had blue horns growing from its head. It was also wearing a green apron and holding a broom.

" _Ah, so the young boy is awake, is he? That's good to know. I was starting to get worried."_ Mr. Mime said. That was what Harry heard. Delia, however, heard variations of Mr. Mime's species.

"Hello, Mr. Mime," Harry said with a smile.

 _"Hello."_ the Barrier Pokémon exclaimed as it started to come closer.

"It seems he likes you," Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile. "Tell me, how old are you, Harry?"

"I'll be ten next month," Harry replied. "Why?"

"Well it seems that until we can figure out a way to get you back home, you're stuck here," Delia answered. "And I know I wouldn't want to be cooped up here all the time if I was younger. Every ten year old has the chance to obtain their Pokémon license. This allows them to own Pokémon and go on a journey to learn more about the world. Usually this is in the form of Pokémon Training, in which people raise Pokémon to battle competitively and challenge the Pokémon League. But my son Ash has friends that are Coordinators, which are people that put on performances with their Pokémon by making routines using the moves that the Pokémon know."

"And you're going to let me go?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Every ten year old has the right, Harry," Mrs. Ketchum said. "I can't force you to go, or keep you from going. But if you do go, I want you to go with Ash so he can watch over you."

Harry then frowned. "But I don't have any money or anything…"

Delia smiled. "I could help you there,"

"No, I couldn't," Harry refused. "I couldn't freeload off of you."

The woman looked thoughtful. "Then how about this?" she said finally. "I have a neighbor named Professor Oak who studies Pokémon. If you ask politely, then he may let you be his assistant until Ash gets back."

"All right," Harry agreed.

"Good," Delia smiled. "Now I'll find you some better clothes. The ones you're wearing are much too ragged. Then we can go over there."

"That would be nice." Harry smiled, as Delia started to get up off of the bed.

"Oh, and before I forget, Mew left you some things. You must be pretty special if you got presents from Mew." She said with a big grin on her face, making Harry blush as the kind woman left the room. She came back several minutes later with a new outfit leaving Harry to get dressed with Mimey to watch him.

After pulling the new clothes on, Harry looked into the mirror. He was now wearing a plain white tee shirt underneath a zipped up blackish-gray jacket. He also wore dark black pants with some gray socks, and some black tennis shoes with dark blue accents.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Mimey, who was sitting on the bed.

 _"I think that makes you look good, young man!"_ He said enthusiastically.

"Well then, let's go!" he said as the Mr. Mime grabbed his hand. He turned around and opened the door to the hallway… and this new world.


	3. The Meeting of a Lifetime!

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God. The world is ending! I finally updated! Run for your lives! (Hides under rock until he notices the sky isn't falling.) Huh. I didn't notice. Anyways, after a lot of talking with a friend about Harry's Pokémon team, and my personal life getting in the way of writing until now, I was finally able to write another chapter. In fact, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Also, I have four of Harry's Pokémon decided, but his entire Kanto team is nothing more than a mere memory now. No Eevee, no Pikachu, no Charmander, nothing. But, I still haven't thought of the last two Pokémon for his team yet, and I'm wanting one of them to be a flying type. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm all for them. Just GIVE me a REASON WHY he should have that Pokémon. Also, I have chapter to my other main two fics in the works, so hopefully I can get those out soon. Either way, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter. If I did, then there would be a Light type instead of Fairy, and Harmony would be a canon thing.**

 _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"_

 _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
_

 _"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "  
_

 _"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " A bright green light enveloped his vision, but a bright pink light became apparent as well, completely taking over the green light. While this was happening, a deep, dark laughter was resonating with a woman's screams, before the screams were cut off, and the laughter turned to agonized cries._

Harry awoke with a gasp. Every night since he came to the world of Pokémon, he had had that dream, and it always ended with the deep voice yelling in pain, and a bright pink light. When he woke up, there were always tears on his face. Groaning, he rolled onto his side to look at the alarm clock, and he could blurrily make out the numbers 6:00 A.M.

"Why do I have that dream every night?" He muttered, grabbing his new glasses, before climbing out of bed. Stretching to crack his back, he looked over at the two eggs swaddled in a nest of blankets before going back to sleep. One was almost completely white, except for the top part, which was blue with two ovals. The other was dark blue, which slowly transitioned to a dark purple as it got closer to the center, which was almost black from how dark it was.

After a quick breakfast of Oran Berry pancakes when he woke back up, Harry quickly got dressed in the new outfit that Mrs. Ketchum made for him, which consisted of a gray t-shirt with a yellow Pokéball insignia on the front, a blue hoodie with yellow accents, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and blue, yellow, and black tennis shoes. He gathered his eggs in his arms before shouting a quick goodbye to Mrs. Ketchum and hurrying out the door. He ran over to the lab as quickly as he could, not noticing when he passed a teenager with black hair wearing a white-and-light-blue jacket with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Once he arrived at the lab, he rang the doorbell and waited for Professor Oak to come and get the door for him, which wasn't long.

"Good morning Harry, I was just about to tell Alexa here about the work you've been helping Tracey and I with lately," Professor Oak said, gesturing to a person behind him that Harry hadn't noticed. When he did notice, he ducked behind Professor Oak, and peeked around him to look at the person. It was a woman in her early twenties, wearing a long sleeved shirt that was brown at the top and pink at the bottom, with white fabric flaring out at her collar and at the ends of her sleeves. She was also wearing grey pants, brown boots, and a fanny pack that sat over the back of her legs. On top of her fanny pack was a Pokémon he hadn't seen before, which looked similar to a lizard from his homeworld. It was yellow and black, with two black frills growing out of its head. **(A.N: Okay, if you can't tell by now, I did my best to describe Alexa and Helioptile. Don't kill me for my crap descriptions please.)**

"N-n-nice t-to meet you , M-m-ms. Alexa," Harry stuttered, before ducking back behind the professor. Alexa smiled, before moving closer to Harry and holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry. Say, why don't you go outside and play with my friend Helioptile?" She asked, letting the Generator Pokémon crawl onto her arm where it sat looking nervously at Harry. Laying down his eggs, he held a trembling hand out to the nervous Pokémon, which looked at it for minute, before slowly waddling onto it and giving Harry a big smile. Harry gasped, before giving Alexa a big smile of his own.

 ***Scene Change***

We are now joined by our other hero, Ash Ketchum, who had spotted both his house and Mr. Mime, who was sweeping the road in front of his house, and was running towards it as fast as he could.

"Hey! Mr. Mime!" Ash yelled, Pikachu yelling with him.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted, before opening the door to the house, " Mime, Mr. Mime!"

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash yelled, Pikachu having jumped off of his shoulder and onto Mr. Mime's head when they entered, "Good to see you Mr. Mime, how've you been?"

"Mime Mime!" Just then, Mrs. Ketchum walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Ash!" She said, a large smile on her face. Ash turned to look at her.

"Good to see you Mom." He said, walking over to give her a hug, but stopping when she held a hand out expectantly.

"Your backpack?" She asked, prompting a small 'Huh' from Ash before he started to take it off. "You must have clothes to wash." Placing it on the floor and opening it, he started digging around for his dirty clothes bag, which drew an observant look from Delia as she watched. "You've been giving it your all. I can tell by your backpack." Ash laughed, before beginning to stand up.

"I gave it my best shot, but I didn't quite win the Unova League.." Ash said, before handing off his bag with a 'Here you go.'

"Well, you can tell me all about that later on. But right now, go wash your hands." Delia said with her hands on her hips.

"You got it Mom." Ash said, walking off towards the bathroom. Delia watched him walk away with a smile, although that was quickly replaced with a frown.

' _How am I going to tell him about Harry?'_ She wondered. _'I think I'll do it over brunch.'_ With her course of action planned, she walked into the kitchen to begin some fried rice and some hot tea.

 ***A Few Minutes Later***

After explaining some of his recent adventures, Ash sat at the kitchen table, sipping at a hot cup of sweet tea his mom gave him while Delia was at the stove, working on some fried rice for the both of them.

"So, Alexa went to Professor Oak's lab?" She asked, getting a noise of confirmation from Ash. "Tonight, I'm inviting Alexa and Professor Oak here for a real home-cooked meal. It will only be the best for such important guests."

"Mhm." Ash said, before taking a sip of his tea. Mrs. Ketchum served the rice onto a plate and gave it to Ash before taking a seat across from him.

"Now, I know you must want to go and see your Pokémon, but there's something important I have to talk to you about." She said, drawing a curious glance from Ash before he could take a bite.

"What is it Mom?" He asked, setting his fork down. Mrs. Ketchum could only sigh, however, before looking away into the living room.

"About a month ago, in the middle of the day, I was making lunch to take to the Professor and Tracey, and Mimey was polishing your badges. All of a sudden, Mimey came running into the kitchen, trying to show me something important. I, of course, followed him into the living room. However, I never expected to see what I saw that day." She explained.

"What was it Mom?" Ash asked, hanging onto every word as he slowly ate his rice.

"It was Mew, and with it was a young boy, younger than you by a few years, and two Pokémon eggs." Her words made Ash blink once...twice...then:

"WHAAAAAAT!?" He shouted, simultaneously standing up in shock and making Pikachu and Mr. Mime look over at him from where they were playing.

"It's true. If you look in the guest bedroom, you can see the blanket nest he made for the eggs." She said.

"Mom, it's not that I don't believe you, but why would Mew come to you in the middle of the day with a boy and some eggs?" Ash asked, sitting back down in his seat. When Mrs. Ketchum was about to continue, tears started to form and threatened to fall.

"To ask me to take care of him. Ash, this child was covered in blood all over his body. And it wasn't a Pokémon that caused it. It was his own family. Mew had shown me the memories of his life." Delia said, before a heavy flow of tears started falling. "His family were monsters. The things I saw them do to him, the things Mew showed me, I don't think even Team Rocket would do to anyone." She finished, before putting her hands on her face to help control her sobs.

"Mom, listen to me. Have you been taking care of him to the best of your abilities?" Ash asked, getting a nod in return.

"Has he been happy while you've been taking care of him?" Another nod.

"Then I don't see what the problem is." Delia raised her face in anger, ready to reprimand her son for what he said, when he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Please Mom, let me finish. I don't see what the problem is, because none of that matters now. What does matter is how he's been treated while he's been away from his family. After all, if I know Mew, then it wouldn't save a child without making sure he couldn't go back to that place." Ash finished. Delia could only nod and dry her eyes with a handkerchief that Mr. Mime gave her.

"Y-yes, I suppose you're right. But please Ash, when you meet him, please be gentle with him, alright?" Delia asked.

"Of course Mom. Now, if it's alright with you, I'm gonna go to Professor Oak's lab now and see my Pokémon." Ash said, getting up from the table, and Pikachu stopped playing with Mr. Mime to jump onto Ash's shoulder. Before they could get out the door though, Mrs. Ketchum grabbed onto Ash's wrist, which made Pikachu fall off.

"Ash, before you leave, there is something else I need to tell you." She said, before pulling him into a hug with a watery smile on her face. "Happy Belated Sixteenth Birthday, honey."

"Thanks, Mom." Ash said, before pulling away and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, and I'll see you later tonight, okay?" He asked, getting a nod from Mrs. Ketchum before running out the door with Pikachu on his heels.

 ***Scene Change***

"And that's the reason why, right here in my lab, I house some of the Pokémon trainers from Kanto catch on their journey. After they've received their very first Pokémon from yours truly, of course." Professor Oak said, standing beside a rock with a Bulbasaur on it.

"With all the Pokémon in your care, isn't there squabbling between them at times?" Alexa asked, recording everything on her headsets camera.

"Well, I wouldn't say there were no disagreements, but at times like that, my good friend Bulbasaur comes in very handy. This is one very responsible Pokémon. If a fight is about to break out, Bulbasaur's the first to step in and try to resolve any issues." Professor Oak explained, absentmindedly petting Bulbasaur as he talked. When he was finished, Bulbasaur hopped off of the rock to go and play with Harry and Helioptile, who were playing tag behind Alexa and the Professor.

"Impressive, Professor. Does that mean that Bulbasaur is yours?" Alexa asked, filming Harry playing with Bulbasaur and Helioptile.

"No, Alexa, this is Ash's Pokémon."

"Wow, that's fascinating!"

"Professor Oak, I'm back everybody!""Piikaa!" Ash and Pikachu yelled, running alongside the fence before jumping over it, or onto it in Pikachu's case.

"Well, it's Ash!" Professor Oak's yell made Harry, Bulbasaur, and Helioptile stop their game of tag, before Bulbasaur started running towards Ash. "Bulbasaur!" He yelled, but just when he started running towards his Pokémon, a stampede of Tauros ran over him, leaving him dazed with swirling eyes, and Pikachu and Bulbasaur leaning over him concernedly.

"Oh, dear." Alexa muttered.

"No, it's fine. All those Tauros are Ash's Pokémon. That happens a lot." Professor Oak said, a sweatdrop running down his face. Ash sat up, then started to pet Bulbasaur on the head.

"You look awesome Bulbasaur." He said, before Pikachu and Bulbasaur started to greet each other. Just then, Harry walked up with a nervous look on his face and Helioptile in his arms.

"U-um, excuse m-me. A-are you Ash?" Harry asked, partially hiding his face behind Helioptile.

' _I think this may be the kid my mom was telling me about. He definitely looks like he could've been abused.'_ And indeed, Harry did. Even through his clothes, you could see how thin he was, although that has gotten better over time thanks to the nutritional food that Mrs. Ketchum had been feeding him for the past month.

"Yeah, I'm Ash. And this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said, gesturing to the Mouse Pokémon sitting beside him on the grass. "Are you the kid that's been living with my mom for the past month?" He asked, causing Harry to hide more behind Helioptile.

"Y-y-yes, that's me. I-I hope you don't mind, b-but I w-was kinda d-dumped there by some cr-creature called Mew." Harry said, squeezing Helioptile tight enough to make it scurry out of his arms and back over to Alexa. It was interrupted by Professor Oak, though, who had grabbed one of it's frills.

"Amazing. Even now when I see Pokémon for the first time, I get so excited!" By now, Helioptile was struggling to get away. "Witnessing firsthand how this Helioptile's frills open up is quite different than merely hearing about it." At this point, Helioptile was so desperate to get away from the man holding its frills that it set off a point blank **Parabolic Charge**.

"Ah. I thought I had warned you to be careful enough not to do that." Alexa said.

"Well, you can't learn unless you take a few risks. Pokémon are complex." Professor Oak said, thoroughly fried after the electric shock he was given.

"Professor, have you met Gogoat yet?" Ash asked the Professor.

"Yes, I did. Why, Gogoat and I had the most enjoyable ride together." Oak said, remembering the ride he had on Gogoat.

"And did you get to meet Noivern too?"

"Hmm? And who is this Noivern?" Professor Oak asked, turning to Alexa

"Uh, it's one of my Pokémon, but, you, might find it a bit overwhelming." She said.

"Yeah! It's a super strong Pokémon! Alexa, please let Professor Oak see Noivern." Ash said.

"Yes, I must see it!" Professor Oak demanded. It didn't take long for Alexa to cave after that.

"Alright, if you really want to." Alexa said. She then tossed a pokéball into the air."Noivern, come on out!" She shouted. The Pokéball released a burst of blue energy that coalesced into a wyvern with black arms and legs, a purple belly, turquoise wings, red claws, and two ears on top of it's head that looked similar to speakers on an amp.

"NOIVEEERN!" It roared, leaving Oak floundering for words in his excitement.

"AWESOME, isn't it Professor?" Ash asked. Professor Oak ran straight up to Noivern.

"Amazing! I've only seen PICTURES of this Pokémon!" Oak said, examining it from several angles before straightening it's wing. He then noticed the speaker-like structures on top of it's head, and then stuck HIS OWN HEAD inside of it. "Oh my, look at this! The structure that produces soundwaves is quite complex!" He exclaimed, not noticing as Noivern became more and more agitated at his examination.

"Uh, Professor? I think that might be enough." Alexa said, hands held in a 'Please stop' gesture. Professor Oak had finally pushed Noivern to the point of attack, though, after he took his head out.

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked, only noticing Noivern charging up an attack when he turned back to face it. Yelling out in surprise, he only had a second before the attack hit him head-on.

"You see?" She asked Oak, who was on the ground again from the attack.

"Oh my. So now I see what **Boomburst** is like." He muttered.

"See? Told ya it was super powerful." Ash said. Harry was nearby, giggling at the Professor, though that quickly stopped when Ash was bitten on the head by Noivern. Alexa was about to pull out a berry to feed it, when Harry stepped in front of Noivern and the struggling Ash.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just calm down Noivern, and let go of Ash." Harry said, reaching up to pet Noivern on the head. Noivern quickly relaxed once he started, and let Ash go to enjoy the sudden rush of affection it was receiving. "There, now isn't that better?" He asked Noivern.

"Noi vern! (Much Better!)" It said, before nuzzling Harry, who quickly started to laugh.

"Ah, there's the old Harry Magic at work." Professor Oak said, standing up and watching Harry interact with Noivern?

"Harry...magic?" Ash and Alexa asked.

"Ah, you see, ever since Harry arrived in Pallet Town a month ago, he's been coming up here with his Pokémon eggs every other day for me to examine them. One day, he walked out back while I was looking at his eggs, and when I came out, he had stopped a conflict between some of the Pokémon simply by petting them and playing with them. Ever since then, I've had him help me by keeping Pokémon calm while I examine them, and I haven't seen ONE Pokémon not be calmed by him." Professor Oak explained, leaving Ash and Alexa in awe of Harry. After that, Alexa was quick to pull out Noivern's Pokéball and return it, much to Harry's chagrin.

"Anyways Professor, are you okay?" Alexa asked Professor Oak, who was straightening out his back after that direct **Boomburst**.

"Oh yes, never better. One needs to experience a Pokémons power firsthand in order to truly understand it. That is my primary research tool. And, it works." Professor Oak explained to the camera/

"Isn't that awesome?!" Ash yelled.

"Professor, I admire your commitment to your work." Alexa admitted, but she was surprised when an orange Pokémon with lightning for arms showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh, it's Rotom!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Perfect timing! Let's go back to my laboratory and have a look at all the latest data." He said while Rotom moved up really close to the camera.

"You mean about Rotom?" Alexa asked. "Ash told me so much about it."

"Indeed. I'm currently writing a paper about the changes in Rotom's forms. Rotom is a wonderful Pokémon to work with." Professor Oak said, Rotom spinning in the air beside him. "Ash, are you coming too? And what about you, Harry?"

"Uh, not now. I'll stay here." Ash said.

"Would it be alright if I go grab my Pokémon Eggs, Professor Oak?"

"Of course. Your Pokémon were eager for your return Ash. And you may grab your eggs, Harry. I finished checking them while you were playing with Helioptile before we came outside." Professor Oak said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Okay Ash, see you later." Alexa said as Helioptile and Pikachu exchanged electricity between themselves.

"Okay." Once Harry, Professor Oak, and Alexa started walking back to the building, Ash turned to Bulbasaur. "Hey Bulbasaur, would you get all the Unova Pokémon together?" 

"Bul ba saur. (Okay Ash.)" It said. Bulbasaur then started gathering light at the hole in its bud. Once it had enough, it released that light as a sphere that shot into the sky, which then exploded into a myriad of colors.

"Ooh, pretty!" Harry said. Alexa and the Professor had turned around by that point.

"Wow, it's like fireworks!" Alexa exclaimed, catching the light show on her camera.

"Bulbasaur is using **Solarbeam** as a signal to gather all the Unova Pokémon together." Professor Oak explained. "The signal patterns are varied, depending on whether the Pokémon are from Unova, Hoenn, or other regions." Ash was only able to stare at the lights until his Pokémon arrived from the various habitats the laboratory had.

"Come on out gang!" Grabbing the five Pokéballs on his belt, he tossed them up and sent out the Pokémon inside, which included Charizard, Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, and Scraggy. Once he let his Pokémon out, the ones he had with him started communing with the ones that were already at the lab.

"Everyone, Unova was great. Thanks a lot!" He said, receiving positive responses from his Pokémon. "All of you battled really hard in the Unova League. You're the best. We may not've gotten first place, but our journey together made us a whole lot stronger, and that's what really matters." After he said that, he fell onto the grass.

' _I know I'm still going for my dream.'_ "We're all going for our dreams, and to get there, we've all got to stick with it, to keep on trying." He said while he stared at the bright sun, images of all his friends passing in front of his eyes. _'And me…'_ He thought, before Pikachu jumped onto his chest. He stood up off of the grass, before yelling out, "I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master!" After he said that, one of Harry's eggs began to glow with a soft yellow light.

"W-what's happening?" Harry asked, setting the other egg down on the ground.

"My word, Harry's egg is hatching!" Professor Oak exclaimed, having returned back outside with Alexa. The light coming from the egg turned to a bright white, before the egg dissipated away as light particles, leaving behind a crouching Pokémon. It's body was mostly white, with small arms and legs, and what appeared to be a helmet was on it's head. It covered most of its face, leaving the mouth exposed, and the helmet itself was a light-blue, with two orange horns sticking out. Slowly, it began to uncurl, raising its head up to look at Harry's, only to gasp when she saw him.

' _Harry?'_ Echoed in everyone's head, before the field burst into blue flames.


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE

**Hi everyone. It's been a while. I know that this is not the chapter that you were hoping for, and I apologize for that. I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, and as much as it pains me to say this, I've decided to put this up for adoption, or re-adoption I guess. I know that I might receive some angry pm's about my decision, and I totally get why you would do that, but please let me explain.**

 **When I first adopted the story, I was much younger mentally than I am today. I had just begun to immerse myself into the world of fanfiction, and it excited me so much that it spurred me on to make a hasty decision the moment that I saw Auriansmule post the adoption notice. After I adopted the story, I posted the chapters that had already been written at random intervals, leaving authors notes that I now feel was me completely proclaiming myself as the sole creator of the story. But after I posted all of the pre-written chapters, I let the story stagnate for years, posting random chapters that were filled with empty promises of an upcoming update.**

 **Then, when I was older and slightly more mature, I decided to try to rewrite the story to see if that could help bring me out of the writer's block that ensnared my mind.**

 **It didn't work.**

 **Now I have several stories that are a few years old at this point that I've done nothing with. I am not going to abandon those stories, though, as they were my own creation and I feel the need to see them through to the bitter end, whether that end be abandonment or completion. Not this story though. While I have ideas that I want to bring to life for this story, I just don't think that I am the right person to do so. That's why I'm letting one of you adopt it.**

 **To those of you who want to adopt it, please don't make the hasty decision that I made all those years ago. If you can, write some chapters before you start to upload new content. If you want to hear the ideas that I have for this, and what my plans were for this story, I'll be more than happy to talk about them with you.**

 **Before I leave you all with this information, I have one more thing that I would like to say: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good author, and I'm sorry for leaving you all with the empty promises that I've made over the years. But most importantly, I want to apologize to Auriansmule for the course of action that I've taken with this.**


End file.
